


The Bite

by OUATlover2000



Series: Peter Parker-Stark-Potts-Romanov? [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Big Sister Wanda Maximoff, F/F, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Oscorp Field Trip, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Spider Bite, little brother Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUATlover2000/pseuds/OUATlover2000
Summary: Peter goes on the Ocsorp Field Trip and gets bitten by a certain radioactive Spider.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Series: Peter Parker-Stark-Potts-Romanov? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958419
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Peter and Ned were thrilled. They, along with the rest of the AcaDec team was going on a field trip, granted it was to Oscorp, his father’s- and by association- also his mom’s competitor, but even so, it was a field trip to one of the most technologically advanced institutes in the country! His mom’s were hesitant to sign the slip, but after a couple of seconds of his infamous puppy dog eyes, they caved- as he knew they would. 

On another note, it had been five months since Peter and Wanda’s fight, that led to their parents finding out about Wanda’s boyfriend- granted it was Peter’s fault, but that’s beside the point- they had long since forgiven one another, and regretted the whole ordeal. While being grounded for two weeks- compared to Wanda’s 4 weeks- had  _ sucked _ , he was glad that his sister wasn’t angry with him. Though he had a feeling that had their parents refused to allow Wanda and Vision continue seeing each other, it would be a totally different story. Instead Nat and Pepper wanted to meet the boy, and realized that he actually was as kind and smart as Wanda had described, not to mention polite, but they loved him, and their may had been a few threats to the barely adults life, he took it in stride and swore not to hurt Wanda.

Back to the topic at hand. Oscorp Field Trip. The best friends were vibrating in their bus seats with excitement, ignoring a muttered “Nerds,” from Flash. The boy had eased up incredibly since being faced with the mama bears that were his mother’s, the insults never really stopped, but Peter didn’t mind them much. 

When they arrived at the facility the boys were practically jumping with joy. “Chill out losers, Osborn is one of the most disgusting humans on this planet. I don’t understand, nor care why you two are so excited, but it’s disturbing my book, so cut it out.” MJ, their friend(?) said.

“We’re not here for Osborn MJ, we’re here for his technology, it’s  _ cool _ .”

The girl rolled her eyes. “Did you miss the part where I didn’t care, Parker?”

“Um… no?” She gave him a look as if saying,  _ then why are you still talking?  _ “I’ll shut up?”

Ned laughed. “Smart move man.” Then, “Ooh! Look Peter, the doors are opening!”

XXX

Peter was majorly disappointed when he realized that the tour guide wasn’t showing them any of the  _ cool _ stuff. Therefore, he did the only logical thing any aspiring scientist would do. He was gonna  _ snoop. _ And most definitely not tell him mom’s. The  _ last _ thing he needs is another grounding. He raised his hand. “Uh, Miss Stacey? Where’s the restroom?”

He got a chorus of, “Really Parker”’s and one “This is why I told the lot of you to go  _ before _ we loaded the bus”, from Mr Harrington.

Miss Stacey sighed. “It’s right around that corner, Mr Parker. When you’re done, just find someone with a badge to bring you back to the group.”

He nodded his thanks,  _ God, that was too easy!  _ It didn’t take long for him to find some real science in the building. He saw a man in a white coat, typing in a code to gain access to a secret room. He waited till the man came out, but then a second scientist appeared. “Was he in there?” Lab coat #2 asked.

“No, no one was in there, Osborn’s probably upstairs fighting with his brat again.” Lab coat #1 responded. “It doesn’t really bother me, as long as that intern, doesn’t come harassing me about where he is again.” Lab coats #1 and #2, walked down a long corridor.

Peter quickly, after scanning the nearby halls, making sure that there were no more lab coats, scurried from his hiding spot, to the door of the secret room, and entered the pattern, then the passcode he saw lab coat #1 enter in, and he went inside.

He was instantly mesmerized. And slightly terrified. There were walls upon walls of spiders, and not just normal spiders,  _ red and blue _ spiders, his favorite colors,  _ cool. _ He took his phone out and snapped a picture, there was no way Ned would believe him without photo evidence. After putting his phone away, he noticed a small monitor, much like the one outside the room, and tapped it. Immediately the walls started moving.  _ This is probably bad… yup time to go _ . He quickly exited the room, thankful that the hall was still empty. He began trekking back towards where the bathrooms were, so he could find someone with a badge to take him back to his group. Unbeknownst to him, there was a certain- creepy, yet awesome- red and blue spider, crawling up the back of his pant leg. 

“Um, hi!” He said to a random person, with a badge ™ , “I went to the bathroom and my tour guide, Miss Stacey said to find someone with a badge, to take me back, but I’ve been looking for someone for a few minutes. Well there were  _ some _ , but they looked busy, and you look… slightly less busy!” He said flashing the famous Stark smile. “Wait, was that insulting? Oh God, I am so sorry Mr Guy With a Badge, sir! I’m not trying to insult you, but-”

“You’re fine kid. Just… calm down, let’s go.” Not two minutes later, they were back with the tour group. “Take him back. He talks. Too much.”

Miss Stacey frowned. “What took so long?”

“Kid says everyone with a badge looked busy, so he waited until he saw someone ‘slightly less busy’. Now take him before I kick him out, he’s too talkative.”

“Rude.” Peter muttered. 

The Rude Guy With a Badge, finally left, and Peter began walking with the group. “Dude, you only talk too much when you’re overly excited, or you’re lying through your teeth. Where were you really at?” Peter mouthed  _ ‘later’ _ , and continued with the tour.

About 15 minutes before the tour was actually over, Peter felt a sharp sting on the back of his neck. “Ow!” He slapped the back of his neck harshly. All eyes were immediately trained on him, he flushed. “Sorry guys, the zipper on my bag pulled my hair… sorry.” Once all eyes went back to the guide, who was going on about taking a few pics of a certain prototype before their departure. Peter looked down on the ground, where he smacked whatever the hell was on his neck away and saw one of the spiders.  _ This is probably bad. _ He yawned. Whatever. That’s a problem for later, not now. The only,  _ now  _ problem he had, was how tired he was. He managed to make it onto the bus, and comfortably in his seat, until his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and the world went black.

XXX

“Hey man, wake up. We’re back at the school. Plus you gotta tell me what happened today man.” Ned frowned, and shook his shoulder. “Peter. Wake up dude.” Nothing. “Pete, dude,  _ wake up _ !” He frantically looked up to MJ. “He’s a really light sleeper… especially when someone touches him.” The girl frowned. Probably the first genuine emotion he’s seen cross her face.

“C’mon loser.” She kicked his legs… hard. “Get up.” Then, “Get Mr Harrington.”

Ned furrowed his eyebrows. “Wh-”

“ _ Now _ Ned, something’s wrong with him!” But Ned couldn’t move, he… that was his best friend, his best friend with a list of medical issues longer than his name, for god sake. What- “God dammit.” She muttered, realizing that the boy must be in shock or  _ something _ . “Mr Harrington!”

“What’s the prob- what happened.”

MJ shook her head. “I don’t know, he won’t wake up, and I think Ned’s gone into shock or something.” She said, forcing her voice and her breathing to stay evened out. As rude as she might act towards the two teenage boys, she’s grown quite attached to them. “I-I don’t know what’s wrong with him. I don’t… do something!” She said, bringing Peter’s head into her lap, stroking his hair.  _ Please be okay. Please be okay. Please, please, please. _

“Everyone clear the bus! Now!” He commanded, the students, having never heard the teacher sound so serious, were quick to oblige.

XXX

Pepper and Natasha lay in bed, without clothes, breathing heavily. “We don’t… do this nearly as often as we should.” Pepper told her wife. “Round 2?”

“Hell yeah.” But they were quickly interrupted by a phone call. “Ugh! I’ve gotta answer it love, I’m on call.” She picked up the cell. “Oh, it’s the school.” He commented, “Hello?” “Yeah, this is her, what’s going on?” Pepper sat up and looked at Nat’s face go from confused to terrified. “What do you mean?... I um, we’ll be there! We’re on our way.” Nat ended the call.

“Tash?”

Natasha looked at Pepper tears in her eyes. “It’s Peter.” She whispered, then jumped up, her wife following suit. “They don’t uh really know, but he’s- Pep, he’s on the way to the ER.”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty short, but here it is

After a couple of days at the hospital, they told his parents that he came down with a viral infection, and that’s why his fever spiked as high as it did, and that’s why he had passed out like that. However, once he woke up from his coma-like-thing (?), strange things were happening, such as; he could now see without his glasses, he didn’t feel like he needed his inhaler every five minutes, he had  _ bloody abs now _ , his hands kept… sticking to things, and oh yeah,  _ he broke the bed rail in freaking half _ ! So many thoughts were running through his head, as he laid down in his bed at home. Was this because of the spider? Is he like a delayed mutant? Was his birth mom a mutant, so his abilities are kicking in late or something? What the hell was going on? So, he did what any logical teenager would do. He decided to ignore the problem until it went away.

XXX

He missed the subway.  _ Great.  _ All because Flash thought he was on steroids? Literally all he did was dodge a paper pall Flash launched at him… maybe three, but  _ still _ . It’s not like he plays sports or anything, what would be the point in him even taking steroids? Plus his whole freakin’ family would  _ kill _ him if he was on drugs. 

With a sigh, he called his mom, who was home right now. “Hey mom.”

“He’s baby, what’s up?”

“I’m gonna be late, i got sidetracked after AcaDec, so I was late to the subway, I’m sorry.”

He heard her chuckle. “I’m not so surprised you got sidetracked Pete, you’ve been pretty distracted lately.” Peter rolled his eyes. “Do you want me to come pick you up?”

He was relieved that she wasn’t pestering him about his ‘distractions’. “No, it’s okay mom, it’s like half an hour's walk. I’ll be fine.” He said, already on the way.

“Um, it’s a 45 minute walk, because you are most definitely  _ not  _ taking that short cut.”

He rolled his eyes. “Oh my God mom, you’re being ridiculous. I love you bye.”

“I love you too hun, but i'm serious, that’s the worst possible part of town. It’s not safe.”

He smirked. “I’m gonna stop by the gas station to get chocolate milk, do we need anything? I’ve only got like 10 bucks.” He said pointedly ignoring her. He’s 14, he can handle a walk.

“A gallon of milk? If you don’t have enough, just charge it to the emergency credit card.”

He nodded “Kay mom, bye.” He ended the call, heading into a small Neighborhood in Harlem, so he could get back into Midtown, and get home quickly. (A.N. This is probably completely inaccurate, I started doing the research, but my WiFi is being slow. So I gave up.)

There happened to be a little convenient store, right before he was out of Harlem, so he decided to just stop in there really quick. He grabbed himself a carton of chocolate milk and a gallon of white milk.  _ Why the hell is a gallon of milk almost 8 bucks? _ He thought. He made his way up to the counter. “Anything else?” The man asked in a bored tone.

“Nope, that’s it sir. Thanks.”

Grumpus- as Peter decided to nickname him- rolled his eyes.  _ Okay, rude.  _ “$10.02.” Peter handed him the ten dollar bill. “I said $10. _ 02. _ ” Peter huffed and grabbed two pennies from the ‘give a penny, take a penny’ thingy. “It says  _ give _ a penny, take a penny.‘ Not take a penny and take another penny.”

“You’re actually being serious right now? It’s two cents, what’s the big deal?”

The man glared at him, as another customer walked in. “My  _ deal _ is that you’re not stealing from the store, just so you can drink some chocolate milk.”

“Dude, it’s two cents! If I charge two cents to my mom’s car, she's gonna look at me like I’ve lost it or something!”

Grumpus shrugged his shoulders. “Doesn’t really sound like it’s my problem.”

Peter clenched his fists, then pulled out the emergency credit card and swiped it. “Happy?”

“Ecstatic.” He drawled. “Receipt?”

Peter huffed, shaking his head and marching right on out of there, upon exiting he noticed that it was already dark, and he sighed. It was only a second later, that another guy was running past him, the gas station clerk, hot on his tail. 

“Somebody stop him!” Then he made eye contact with Peter. “What the hell kid?!”

Peter shrugged, glaring at Grumpy. “ _ Doesn’t really sound like it’s my problem _ .” Okay, yeah. He was being petty. But the guy pissed him off! Sue him.

The guy huffed and stormed inside, and Peter was just about to continue his trek to his house, he heard a loud  _ BOOM _ , he clamped his hands over his ears, and dropped to the ground. It didn’t take long for him to register what the noise was. His mama takes him and Wanda to the shooting range once or twice a month, after each of them turned 13. 

Peter doesn’t know if it was instinct, or what. But he immediately bolted in the direction of the gunshot. He saw the man,  _ the same man he let get away _ , running away from a man lying on the sidewalk.  _ Oh God no _ . “Sir?” He whimpered, dropping to his knees. “Oh no. Oh God, he shot you. Fuck fuck, okay. Um, I’m gonna apply pressure, kay sir?”

The man grunted. “You’re doin’ good, kid.”

“Help! Somebody help! He’s- he’s been shot _ , PLEASE _ !” People were crowding around them, but no one was doing anything. “Call a  _ fucking ambulance! _ ” He looked back down at the man. “Sir, you’re gonna be okay. An ambulance is coming.”

He shook his head. “I’ve los’ too much blood, kid.” Peter shook his head. “Kid, what’s your name?” Peter didn’t say anything, he felt the tears streaming down his face. “I’m Ben.”

_ Ben _ . Just like Uncle Bed. A hero like Uncle Ben. And he’s gonna die the same way that Ben did too. Peter sniffled. “Peter.” He whispered. “My uncle’s name was Ben.”

“Pet’r. I’m g’nna die kid.” The teenager cried harder. “I want you to remember something.” He nodded. “With great pow’r, comes great ‘sponsibilty.” Ben gave him a weak smile. “You’re a strong kid, I can tell. Never take ‘vantage of that.”

“I promise.” Then Peter smiled. “I can hear the ambulance! They’re almost here Ben!” But that smile immediately vanished from his face. “Ben?” He whimpered. “No, no, no, no, no, Ben, no they’re here! Wake up!”

It didn’t feel like any time was passing, but then there was a hand on his shoulder. “He’s gone, kid. I’m sorry.” Then, “Are you up to talking to the police? I can tell them to fuck off.”

“I need to.” Peter found himself saying. “I saw him, I saw the guy that did this. I’ll never forget.”

XXX

From that day forward, Peter knew that it was time to stop ignoring his newfound abilities, it was time to put them to use. To stop people like the ones that killed his dad, his uncle, and Ben. He was gonna become Spider Man.


End file.
